Known gridirons of this kind are movable only in the vertical direction and are used for moving the gridiron to and from the source of heat and serve to increase or reduce the distance of the gridiron to the wood or charcoal, so that the grilled with the gridiron substance is treated at a suitable temperature. This vertical movement is not sufficient in cases in which pieces requiring different heat are placed on the same gridiron, as is usual on most garden parties.
It is, as an example, possible that in one place on the gridiron thin cutlets are placed and that in other places thicker pieces of meat requiring more intensive heat are located. For that reason it is convenient, if the gridiron can so be placed, that the most heat intensive places of the fireplace are directed toward the meat chunks demanding the highest roasting or frying temperature.
Often it is desired to swing the gridiron with the roasted food thereon away from the heat for serving or for reloading with food to be roasted. This is so, because the heat and the sparks from the fire may cause damage to the clothing of persons standing nearly.
Also, it is much easier to check the roasted food when it is not over but on the side of the fireplace, because heat, sparks and smoke do not prevent an exact view of the food on the gridiron.
Forthermore, it is almost impossible to move a gridiron over and sidewise with regard to protective meshed wires placed around the grid, as is customary on most outdoor or indoor fireplaces for roasting and heating purposes.
A further problem connected with the raising and lowering of the gridiron is caused by the fact that most embodiments are designed for a certain height above the floor or ground level and for a certain outdoor grills and therefore are not suitable for indoor use.
Finally, it is a disadvantage of existing gridirons that they offers no possibilities for keeping roasted food hot for a while until it is needed for serving. This implies that the food must be eaten when it is ready or it gets overheated or cold. It is difficult to keep the food warm without overheating until it is being needed.
An object of this invention is to develop a gridiron, that is movable, not only in the vertical, but also in the horizontal direction or tridimensionally by means of a single handle.
A further object of this invention is that the said gridiron should be able to carry an additional grid for keeping some food, e.g. meat, warm until it is being served together with vegetables requiring less cooking time. Also, it should be possible to use the additional grid for the roasting or cooking of vegetables, which do not need as an extensive heat as thick chuncks of meat.